Meet Our Relationship
by Lotus Aia
Summary: [Yaoi Sasunaru] Sasuke and Naruto are a relatively new couple. Now, they have the mission of carefully spreading the news about their relationship to the rest of the village, but mostly to their friends. A humorous effect on each group they tell.
1. Pains and Pillows

The following is a chaptered story that circulates around the scenerio of someone or a group finding out or being told about Sasuke and Naruto's relationship. Each chapter is a new group/person finding out. So they're kind of just drabbles. They're long drabbles though. It's kind of a story. But I'm using the excuse of "drabble" so I don't have to update as often. See? Shikamaru's not the only lazy genius. So it's a drabble story. Yeah.

Requested by CyberSalsa. XP You got it! (though I'm taking the lazy way about it…)

* * *

Meet Our Relationship

* * *

Sasuke glanced at the bed where Naruto still sprawled bonelessly. The blonde was thin, a bit shorter than Sasuke, and frail looking. But damn could that boy snore like an elephant. The dark haired boy stared in one part fascination, two parts disbelief, and three parts dread. Did Naruto always snore? Was he going to have to sleep with ear plugs from now on?

Naruto suddenly snorted and shot awake, eyes groggily reviewing his whereabouts while he wiped drool from his cheek. A puddle of spit displayed where he'd been sleeping for the past hour or so. "Nnnng… Sasuke…?" he patted along the other side of the bed curiously.

"Closet." The wide awake boy stated shortly, still digging through the hanging clothes. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty."

Naruto moaned and winced as he pushed himself onto all fours. "Oww…"

Normally, the Uchiha brat would have scoffed and retorted some taunting remark… but today, Naruto's pain was not from Naruto.

Guilt panged slightly in his heart, causing Sasuke to drop what he was doing and walk to the bed. "Are you alright?" he crawled forward and put a hand on Naruto's lower back. "It is probably only because it was our first time." he supplied comfortingly. "It'll get better…"

Naruto gave him a bizarre stare, "I'm not talking about my ass, I'm talking about my neck. Your stupid feather pillows are too flat!" he picked up a specimen and beat it across Sasuke's temple. "If I'm going to be sleeping in your bed more, you have to buy me a pillow I like." he jumped from the bed nimbly, grinning at the shocked boy. "I'll make breakfast, okay?" With that, he'd bound from the room with far too much spunk for having just woken up.

"Stupid dobe." Sasuke growled and stepped off the bed, going back to his closet.

o0O0o

"Do you have to leave soon?" Sasuke shoveled another waffle into his mouth. Naruto admired that Sasuke could eat just as wolfishly as himself when alone.

"No. Why?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't want you to leave yet." He decided simply, feeling justified in not justifying his statement.

Naruto smiled warmly, reaching across and stabbing at a perfectly square piece of waffle his new boyfriend had meticulously carved away. The theif popped it in his mouth and earned a scowl. "I don't want to leave you yet either. But your house is big and boring. Lets go for a walk?" The blonde asked hopefully, knowing full well that Sasuke wasn't the romantic walk in the park type of guy.

Indeed the disapproving Uchiha scowled, but didn't reply for a while. Naruto waited, in the meantime eating his breakfast. Most of which was syrup with a bit of waffle mixed in… somewhere.

"Fine." The brood stated. "We can go for a walk. Only if you go out to dinner with me that is _not to Ramen_." he stated, pointing an incriminating and dangerously sticky fork in his fox's face.

The whiskers on Naruto's cheeks screwed up in disappointment and he grumbled slightly, "Why don't you like Ramen?"

"I do. But you make me not like it. Our first real date was Ramen."

"Was that a date?"

"It was our first kiss."

"…Oh."

"What do you mean, 'oh'?"

"Um, so where are we going?"

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes, "You're still a moron."

Naruto smirked, "But you looooove me."

"Shut up, moron."

o0O0o

Naruto was ready relatively quickly, dancing around idly in annoyance that his lover was taking so long. "Come _on._ I missed my usual walk time!" he bemoaned to the bathroom door.

Sasuke swung the door open and glared, "Wanna walk with me or not?"

Naruto pouted.

Sasuke smirked.

The blonde kicked him.

The brood peed on the wall.

"You are _so_ cleaning that up."

o0O0o

Finally out of the house and jubilant, Naruto was between jogging and walking fast. Sasuke followed at a slower and lazier pace, wondering what exactly peeing on a wall did to the paint, then bemoaning to himself that he hadn't used a stronger cleaner.

"Hey!" The blonde snapped him from his painful imagination, "Um… I was thinking…" he tried to hold a smile to his face, but it shuddered and fell slightly. "Do you… do you not want anyone to know that we're… um…"

"Gay?" Sasuke provided flatly.

Naruto blushed and nodded. "I know that you're kind of-"

"I don't care." Sasuke cut him off with a shrug. "I don't want to be barred from doing what I want with you in public, but I don't want you declaring we're a couple to the entire world. We don't want sparkles or fandom for this." he assured, glaring out of the corner of his eye.

"Really…? I mean, you don't mind being public about this?"

"Do you?"

"No."

"Good." Sasuke smirked lightly and wrapped his hand around the younger boy's. "Because I don't care what anyone else thinks. You're mine. I'm yours. End of discussion." He was firm and precise, making Naruto laugh.

"Lighten up. This'll be fun! Think of how many people we can _freak out!_" Naruto grinned a grin befit for an evil doer of mischief… and an evil doer of mischief he was.

Sasuke sighed inwardly, already preparing for the sparkles and fandom.

* * *

Saa… this was just the intro-y thing. Next chapter will be up soooon, very soon. I won't delay you the main point of this plot, I promise. 


	2. Dangerous Ramen

Sorry this took so long. Writers block hurts my brain.

* * *

Meet Our Relationship, chapter 2

* * *

Shikamaru sighed heartily, eyes glazing over slightly. Sleep was _so close_. He wanted to rest, he really did. There was just so much _noise!_ He growled and sat up, glaring at the two of his team mates who insisted on squabbling five feet away from him. "Would you both shut up?" He requested in a long voice of woe. "I thought we got together to train, not argue."

"You're the one who's sleeping on the grass, Shikamaru!" Ino pointed an incriminating finger at the boy. "You promised to help us get better!"

He stared to the side flatly, "I laid down because you two were taking too long to stretch." he muttered, eyes resting on a bouncing blonde blob over the bushes. He knew Ino was yelling at him, knew Chouji was complaining, and he knew _that_ was Naruto. He opted for Naruto.

"Hey!"

The orange and yellow blonde turned a curious face in their direction. "Hey you guys!" Naruto waved enthusiastically. True to his character, he gravitated towards the attention he was getting, making Shikamaru smirk at a plan well executed. "It's vacation time for us! Why's your team all together?" he wondered, cocking his head to the side and scratching at his ear.

Sasuke hovered behind his new boyfriend, an uneasy feeling already beginning to rise in his stomach. _She_ was slyly drawing near him. Ino. She was almost as bad as Sakura. With not but only his safety in mind, the Uchiha inched towards Naruto's back. If worse came to worse, he would use Naruto as a human shield; she hated Naruto.

"Hi Sasuke!" Ino batted her eyelashes in a flirtatious display of affection.

"Hn." Sasuke stepped away in a display of 'get the hell away from me'.

Chouji gave a jubilant wave to the two, "You two came at a great time. Wanna go get lunch together?"

Naruto's eyes brightened, "Ramen stand is right there!"

"Sure!" Chouji turned to Ino and spat out quickly, "At least _someone_ around here is sane." He tottered down the hill at a steady pace.

Shikamaru sighed and forced his tired bones to standing. "Thanks. They were starting to drive me up a wall." he glanced Ino, knowing she was oblivious to anything he said about her at the time.

Currently, she was heading a snail-paced chase after Sasuke. One step closer to him, and he retreated one and a half. She would sidle up a bit more, and he would step away. Slowly they were doing laps around Naruto until Shikamaru finally guffawed. "Eh... so troublesome."

Naruto chuckled nervously and wondered exactly what Shikamaru was talking about. "Yeah, so uh... lunch?"

"It's eleven."

"That's okay! My treat!" Naruto grinned widely, "It's a good day." he explained, confused as to slightly suspicious body language he had received from his lover.

The shadow nin shifted and watched keenly what he hadn't noticed before. "Uchiha, you're awfully touchy feely today." he noted, staring at the hand on Naruto's hip.

Sasuke retreated another step from the long blonde haired minion, now directly in front of Naruto in his second lap of escape.

"Shut up, Nara. Get your team mate off-!" He stopped short and nearly counter attacked when Ino suddenly grabbed his hand.

"Sasuke! Let's go get lunch together!" she pulled her hair tie out and pulled a seductive pose, "Come on!"

He quickly grabbed Naruto with a free hand and shoved him in front of the girl. "Naruto is getting lunch with me." he held the struggling blonde in place.

"What?"

"Naruto. Lunch. Me."

"So? You two always have lunch together! Today he and Shikamaru can sit together!" She glared at Naruto, then attempted to get around her obstruction.

"No, you don't get it." Naruto pointed over his shoulder at the aggravated boy behind him. "We're together."

"I can see that. But it's MY TURN." she grabbed the front of Naruto's orange jump suit threateningly.

"No, seriously, you don't get it!" Naruto waved his hands in panic, leaning back as far as he could without head butting the person he had been set about to shield. "We're _together_."

Shikamaru was the first to grasp the vague statement. "You and Sasuke?"

Naruto nodded and tried to escape from the grip of death Ino was attempting to strangle his jumpsuit with.

Sasuke shot Nara a distinct glare that stated, 'Wanna make somethin' of it?'

There was a long silence, wherein Ino stared at Shikamaru for some sort of explanation. "Sasuke's got a boyfriend." he stated, pointing at Naruto. "And I doubt beating him up would make the love of your life entirely happy, ya know?"

Ino turned red. Then purple.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!"

Naruto grinned wide, "Believe it!" A Gai-like pose with two thumbs up greeted her blindingly.

"ARG!" Ino brought a fist down on Naruto's head, the boy smashing to the ground and instantly began a complaining moan.

Sasuke, now unprotected, glanced to the side thoughtfully. "You can be mad at him all you want. I'm the one that asked him out." he murmured broodingly.

"Ow! Teme! Why didn't you do anything!"

Sasuke stared down at the blonde, "You're a ninja. Dobe. Learn to defend yourself." he turned and walked down the hill after Chouji. "I'm hungry."

Ino turned, eyes glazed over in disbelief and horror. "Sasuke's gay...?" she stumbled away from her team mate and the blonde nemesis, jaw slacked and feet dragging. "Gaaay!"

Shikamaru crossed his arms and watched her go. "Well... that's one way to get rid of her..." He mused, tossing his hands behind his head and looking up at the sky. "So uh... you and Sasuke...?"

Naruto could only whimper as the lump on his head grew another centimeter. "Ow... Yeah... We've been dating... kinda... but then last night we... uh... I went to his house." he finished awkwardly, still rubbing his head. "She really took that bad. I hope the rest of those crazy girls aren't like her." he finally turned a curious eye on Shikamaru, wondering how his fellow shinobi was going to react.

"Congrats. You two have beat each other up long enough... it's about time you admitted it." he muttered, eyes lazy and demeanor bored once again. "I'm kinda hungry now that you're buying." He smirked, "And I plan to empty your pockets in return for your mooching in the past."

Naruto pulled a squinty eyed pout and started down the hill. "Whatever. Sasuke'll pay anyway." he muttered, finding his saved seat by Sasuke to be his favorite seat out of the entire Ichiraku bar stool selection. He flopped down and grinned broadly to his boyfriend, "She left!"

"Thank the gods." Sasuke muttered darkly. "You may want to start preparing with a jutsu. I can only imagine Sakura's response." he snorted, glancing at Shikamaru.

The shadow nin ordered with a simple Miso, then flopped forward on the counter with a sigh. "Today has been to busy... so troublesome."

Chouji raised a fork to the bowl he had already received. "The day has barely begun!" he declared jovially.

Sasuke dimmed sadly. "Don't say that."

* * *

Hmm… I wasn't too happy with this chapter. I'm sorry. Just didn't come out as I had planned. The next chapter will be better, I promise! 


End file.
